1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to leveling tools, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved picture frame leveling tool wherein the same provides a notched, elongate recess for accepting a picture frame therewithin to assist in positioning the tool against a support wall surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of leveling tools for various purposes has been notoriously well known in the prior art. Leveling tools of the prior art, however, have been of a generalIy generic nature in their application to leveling needs, whereas the instant invention provides a specific leveling tool formed to accommodate a picture frame to enhance a leveling procedure when securing a picture frame to a support wall surface. Examples of the prior art include U.S Pat. No. 4,531,301 to Tau sets forth an "L" shaped level formed with a series of apertures and bubble levels therewithin, but fails to provide &he frictional gripping surface and clamping members of the instant invention to secure a picture frame therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,249 to Stone sets forth a leveling apparatus formed with pivoted plate members mounted together formed with magnetic strips for securement of the level to an associated workpiece.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,435,538 to Whitefield sets forth a level formed with reciprocating members slidably mounted within the level for securement of edge portions of workpieces to enhance securement of the level relative to the workpiece.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,906,03 to Rice provides a leveling instrument formed with spaced level portions defining a generally "Z" shaped configuration in cross-section to position the level relative to masonry wall constructions.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved picture frame leveling tool wherein the same is provided with a leveling instrument formed with a plurality&y of legs, each leg including a horizontally aligned level indicate therewithin.